chaos_rp_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Backstory and RP role Princess Peach has been the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom for a very long time, and is one of the 7 Star children. Due to her magical power and royal status, it was no wonder that Bowser fell in love with her...so he decided to kidnap her over and over...with every time the plumber known as Mario rescues her and she bakes a cake for him. The princess is new to the knitters world, but is glad to see her hero Mario has been there for a while....but she doesn't exactly know that a certain koopa king has just arrived... It is currently unknown on where she disappeared too, which could mean bad times for the heroes, yet also wonderful times for the villains... Personality Peach has a kind and nurturing personality, while also knowing to do the right thing for her kingdom and her friends. She is gentle to almost everybody, but to those she doesn't trust or like, she can act a bit annoyed by them. Powers, weapons, abilities, and fighting style Powers and Abilities She is able to summon a pink parasol with the flick of a hand, able to use it to float short distances or safely onto the ground. She also can somehow pull vegetables out of the ground as well...try not to question that. Heart power Her heart power is a very special ability, allowing her to fling opponents to short distances,and is used through the power of love. Not much else is really known about her mysterious power besides increasing the strength of those she prays for, but her power allows her to be a big target by many people who crave that power for themselves. Weapons Her Parasol can also act as a weapon of sorts to pick up smaller baddies and fling them, but her more versatile weapons are her frying pan and occasionally a golf club. Like Mario and Luigi, she can also use power ups like the Tanooki leaf, Fire Flower, Super Mushroom, and more. Relationships Mario Mario Mario has been rescuing her ever since she first got kidnapped when Bowser first took over the Mushroom Kingdom, so of course it would get a bit romantic. She is eternally grateful for his Heroism and kindness, and she always makes sure she can repay him when she is back home. King Bowser Koopa Sr. Bowser has been kidnapping her for years, first wanting her Kingdom and her special power, but then eventually began to fall in love with her....but she didn't love him back. However, she does have a bit of a soft side for his children, she isn't really in much of a good mood when she does get kidnapped. Luigi Mario Peach has similar thoughts of Luigi as she thinks of Mario, but she occasionally likes to tease him a couple of times. Trivia * Princess Peach occasionally goes on a girls night out with her friends Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina, having interesting sleepovers with them as well. Category:Characters Category:Statistics Modification Category:Weapon Mastery Category:Energy Manipulation